Pokemon Journey in Unova
by hikarikitsune27
Summary: Follow me, my sister, and Hilda as we start our Pokemon Journey. We will find Rivals, new Friends, and Romance. But with Neo Team Plasma trying to liberate Pokemon from humans they will do anything to see that happen even using the power of the Tao Trio Dragons of Legends. will follow Black/White game but will have elements from Black2/White2.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Journey

**Hikarikitsune27 here with another Story its Pokemon Self-Insert with me and my Sister as the main Characters with Hilda from the Pokemon White/Black game. The Pokemon will be a little bit overpowered but that's ok its my story. Now lets begin with Chapter One.**

**Note the beginning isn't my own**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only the games I have**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

_'Hey' - Thoughts and Pokedex Info_

_"Hey" - Poke Speech_

**Hey - Location and Time**

* * *

This world there are many strange and wonderful creatures call Pokemon. Many people who raise these beings are called Trainers but there are other paths.

The Trainer, which everyone starts as, is one who raises and battles their Pokemon to their highest evolutionary form in order to be the best. When they feel that their Pokemon are strong enough they can challenged the gym leaders across the region and when the gather all Eight badges they can challenge in the Elite Four and if they win they can challenge the Champion to become a Pokemon Master and have their Pokemon in the Hall of Fame.

The Breeder, those that raise their Pokemon with love and attention, never seeking to force the evolutionary path. A majority of those who chose this path become medics for both human and Pokemon.

The Ranger, those who seek balance with a single partner. They guard the regions and their Pokemon friends from those who disturbed the peace.

The Professor, one whose devotes their life into studying Pokemon and learning more about them which ranges from Eggs, Evolutions, Stones, and other topics.

Our story takes place in the Unova region in a little town called Nuvema Town. Our heroes are siblings Gregorio and Alissa who are starting their journey to be the best.

The sun had risen through the window where on the bed if one were to enter would see a lump. If the person were a light sleeper they would have heard the door open and a 10 year old girl in her pajamas as she was tip-toeing to the bed while grinning evilly. As she got to the edge of the bed she breath in as much air as she could and jump into the bed.

"WAKE UP BROTHER!", the brother is question yelped as his sister jumped on him. "Gah what the hell Alie? What's your problem?" Alie giggled as she said "Greggie did you forget we start out journeys today?" she tilted her to the side making her brother think it's cute.

"Oh yeah almost forgot about that" he said sheepishly. Alie just shooked her head _'Same old Brother'_ she thought. "Yep and you promised you'd catch me lots of cute Pokemon for me."

"Alie what did a say about choosing Pokemon?" he said in a scolding yet teasing tone. Alie dropped her head a little as she said "You don't pick the Pokemon the Pokemon picks you."

"That's right if you follow that then you will get amazing Pokemon, now get out of here so I can change, then well go to Professor's Junipers to get our Pokemon alright." He said. "Alright brother but change quick cuz it's already 10 A.M." she said as she left the room. Greg's eyes widen as he looked that the clock and saw that she was right. So in a flash of speed that would make a Rapidash jealous he got changed as he looked in the mirror.

He was an eighteen year old with his height being five feet eight inches and fair skin. He has straight black hair that reaches his shoulders, but what people would notice more are his eyes they are heterochromatic with one eye being brown and the other being red. He was wearing a white shirt with a black tribal pokeball in the back, black pants with white flames at the bottom, black sneakers with white trims, and a black jacket with a hoodie with a tribal white-colored Reshiram and grey-colored Zekrom in a ying-yang shape.

As he got his backpack he headed downstairs to meet his younger sister Alie,

She is a ten year old with a height of four feet four inches and tan skin. She has brown hair that reaches her waist, and brown eyes. She is wearing blue pants with a pink shirt, she was wearing a pink and white cap with the sneakers being the same color. She was anxiously waiting for her brother as she saw him coming down the stairs she called out to him "Hurry up brother were gonna be late." "Alright, Alright I'm coming" he said.

As they were traveling to Prof. Junipers home they passed by their neighbors who waved at them as they went back to their jobs. As they were getting to Junipers house they heard someone behind them "LOOK OUT" *CRASH*. As the dust settled Alie couldn't help but tried to hold her laughter as she saw who crash into her brother. Greg as he was getting his head together couldn't help but blush on who crash into him and the position they were in.

The girl was Greg's childhood friend named Hilda. She is an eighteen year old girl with a height of five feet six inches and has fair skin. she has brown long hair that reaches her back but because of the hat she was wearing it only reaches just below her shoulders, two bangs on each side of her face that reach above her shoulders. She has blue eyes that would make Greg lose into. She is wearing a white shirt with a black vest. Blue shorts and black shoes with pink trim.

As she got her vision back she saw who she crashed into and couldn't blush on the position she and her friend were in. "Oh my god Greg I'm so sorry, Are you okay?" she asks worriedly. "U-Uhm yea I'm fine Hilda" he asks still blushing on the position they were in.

Alie couldn't handle it anymore as she fell on the floor laughing so loud that both Greg and Hilda turned to her before turning to face each other as they saw their position and quickly got up from each other while still blushing. After Greg suppressed his blush he and said "Are you going to Junipers Hilda?" "Y-yeah I am. So what Pokemon are you getting I know I'm getting an Oshawott as my starter."

"I don't know yet we'll see if there's any Pokemon left, if there is only one I'll let Alie take it and I'll get my own when we travel." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged. Alie looked at him like she just won the lottery, while Hilda just looked at Greg in a new light _'If it were anyone else they would've gotten the Pokemon rather than giving it to anyone else, for him to give it to his sister makes me liking him more.'_ Hilda blush at the last part ever since they became friends she had a crush on him that grew over time.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Greg asks. Alie just cheered at getting ready to get her Pokemon. While Hilda got rid of her blush and had a determined look to start her journey, and nodded. "Yeah let's go".

They entered the Lab and saw Prof. Juniper waiting for them as she saw them she smiled and said "Glad you guys showed up I was afraid you guys wouldn't make in on time." Then she gave a sad smile and said, "But there's only two Pokemon left so one of you will be without a starter." Both Alie and Hilda look at Greg sadly. "So who's taking the last two Pokemon?" she asks. Greg just stepped up and said "Alie and Hilda will take the last two ill catch my own on the road."

Juniper smiled and look towards Alie as she said "You've got a great brother Alie." Alie just beamed "Yep I do don't I." Juniper went to the back of the lab and stopped by a table with two pokeballs on them. "Well here are the last two Pokemon I have." She got one pokeball and opened and in a beam of light came out bi-pedal creature that looked like an otter. It has a spherical white head with small triangular dark-blue ears, its eyes are dark and its nose is dark orange that is shaped like a horizontal oval. Its body is light blue fur forms bubble shapes around its neck. Both arms are white and rounded while its legs are dark blue with three toes each. It also has a yellow shell on its belly which is called a "scalchop".

"Oh wow an Oshawott that's cool it seems were partners what do you say." Said Hilda Oshawott just puffed out his chest as he agreed with his new trainer. "Osha-Oshawott". "Yea Oshawott's the last starter Pokemon I have" said Juniper. "WHAT DO you mean the last starter!?" Alie nearly scream but a glare from her brother she stopped. "I mean Oshawott is the last starter all I have is this little one." Juniper grabbed the other pokeball and opened and as before in a beam of light was showed as it faded the Pokemon came out.

It was a shabby, old-looking fish-like Pokemon instead of a light brown body it was a light pinkish body covered in dark, irregular spots indicating it's a shiny. It has large, deep-set eyes and big, pink lips. The tail and pectoral fins are light grey and tattered in appearance. The dorsal fin is triangular with a hole in the middle.

"Cool a Feebas and it's a Shiny one at that you're very lucky Alie especially when it evolves into a Milotic like I said Alie you're very lucky" Greg said with a little jealously but happy that his sister was getting her Pokemon. Alie just had stars in her eyes when she saw the Feebas and quickly ran up and hugged her. "I don't care what anyone says you're so cute!" she squealed. Feebas was beaming with excitement cuz someone liked her, other trainers in the past just looked over her cuz she was ugly. "Alright here are your Pokedex and five Pokeballs but since you're getting one of your own Greg you'll get an extra Pokeball."

Alie's Pokedex was purple with white, Hilda's was Pink with black and Greg's was mostly black. "Alright let's see your data Feebas." As Alie pointed the Pokedex to Feebas it said.

_Feebas the fish Pokemon: It is a shabby and ugly Pokémon. However, it is very hardy and can survive on little water. This Feebas is Female at Level 5 its moves are Splash and Ice Beam. _

Once it finish Greg and Hilda couldn't help but get shocked at Alie's Pokemon they knew Feebas can learn TM's but to know ice beam was insane. Alie in the meantime was happy her Pokemon knows another move and couldn't help but giggled evilly at the matches she'll win. Juniper saw this and sweat dropped while stepping back. "Okay let's see yours Hilda" Juniper ask quickly getting frightened by the 10 year old. Hilda pointed her Pokedex at Oshawott and it said.

_Oshawott the Otter Pokemon: It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing. This Oshawott is Male at Level 5 and its moves are Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, and Razor Shell. _

Hilda smiled at Oshawott and said, "Wow look at you your already strong huh little guy." "Osha-Oshawott", he said as he puffed his chest more than before. "Alright I assume your gonna challenged the Pokemon Gyms and enter the Pokemon League right Greg, Hilda?" Juniper said as Greg and Hilda nodded to her "Yes we are Professor." "And you Alie what will you be doing" she asks. "Uhm I don't know I just wanna go places and meet different Pokemon with Brother" Alie asks nervously. Juniper just smiled and told her "It's okay as long as you have your Pokemon and your Brother with you, you can go anywhere and do anything."

"Well since your gonna compete in the Pokemon League you'll have to start at Striaton City past Accumula Town which you'll need to follow Route 1 to get there." Juniper said. "Alright Professor were leaving so we can get to Accumula Town before nightfall right girls?" Greg asks as they both agreed. "Well good luck on your journey and have fun but also be careful and take care of your little sister Greg." Juniper told Greg in a sickly sweet voice at the end. Greg just nodded being scared of the Aura Juniper had and could have sworn he saw a faint image of Giratina looking at him menacingly. When the Aura disappeared she told both Greg and Hilda before they left her building "Make sure there aren't any little black haired blue-eyed kids when you get to the Pokemon League." She laugh as both Greg and Hilda just blush at what the Professor said and when they looked at each other their blush increased. Alie being the 10 year old she is was confused at what the Professor said and asks "what does she mean by that?" Greg just look at her and said "I'll tell you when you're older."

As they were walking to Route 1 they saw many Lillipups and Purrloin in which Alie and Hilda caught respectively. As they were walking they heard what was like a Pokemon cry. Greg hearing it just ran off towards the sound and as he got there he couldn't help but get mad at what he saw. There was a Snivy, Ralts, and a Riolu being beaten by its trainer. But what caught his attention was that instead of the colors being normal or that of a shiny they were white well Snivy was and Ralts hair was black and the bottom of her dress was tattered, and Riolu was black and white. As Greg saw that the trainer wasn't letting up he quickly ran toward him and punch him in the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing to them?" yelled Greg

As the trainer look at him he said "Their worthless they haven't won a battle since I caught them they are worthless."

Greg look at him ready to beat him up as screamed "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BEAT THEM UP!" as he was trying to keep his anger in check.

The trainer scoffed at him "There my Pokemon and I can do what I want with them". That was the last straw as Greg ran up to the trainer and started to beat him up.

Hilda and Alie just got there to see Greg beating a trainer up it both scared them cuz Greg was mostly calm and peaceful. But to see him angry no not angry he was pissed and when they looked towards the Pokemon they both ran towards them to heal them. As Snivy saw them she quickly use Leaf Tornado to stop them but then saw her 'trainer' being beaten by Greg she stop and look at him _'He's different'_ she quickly told Ralts to look into Greg's mind to see what he was like.

As Ralts did she couldn't help but admire the trainer that was helping her and her friends. She saw that Greg's life was sad he had a disease when he was little and could have died if it weren't for the Pokemon that cured him she couldn't see what Pokemon it was but she did see its eyes which were red in color and both of his parents died a week when his little sister was born and had to pretty much stop his childhood to raise her even though he wasn't alone as he had help from nearly everyone from where he lived. She almost cried when she finished reading his mind and couldn't help but respect him more and saw that he was mad at her trainer no not her trainer at the person hurting both her friends and her. As she stop she told Snivy _"H-he's nice, H-he wouldn't hurt any of us cuz he sees all Pokemon as family and would help them without asking anything for return"_ she said. Riolu was just cheering Greg on for helping her and her friends.

As Greg finished beaten up the trainer he walked towards the group while messaging his knuckles when he heard a siren and saw Officer Jenny. As Jenny reached the group she saw a trainer on the floor bloody and beaten, a Snivy, Ralts, and Riolu being healed by two girls, and a young man messaging his knuckles while grumbling about stupid trainers who beat their Pokemon up for not winning their matches.

She walked towards the group and said "What happened here!?"

"Well Officer Jenny me, my sister and my friend were walking towards Accumula Town when I heard what sounded a Pokemon crying and I rush towards the sound I saw this asshole" _'slap'_ "what the hell Alie?" "No bad words" she said. "As I was saying he was beaten up these three Pokemon here for being too 'weak', and then I just beat him up you know giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"Huh okay don't worry I'll take this delinquent and suspend his trainers license and I'll take his Pokemon so that they'll be well cared for." As she was finished saying that she saw that the Pokemon quickly latch on Greg for dear life not wanting to leave his side. Jenny saw this and grin as she said "Well it seems they want to be with you" Greg looks at them and said "Are you sure you wanna be my partners?" They nodded as Greg took out three Pokeballs and they let themselves be captured after destroying their Pokeballs from the other trainer. "Welcome to the family" he took them out and pointed his Pokedex towards each one and it said

_Ralts the feeling Pokemon: If its horns capture the warm feeling of people or Pokemon, its body warms up slightly. This Ralts is female Level 10 and its moves are Growl, Confusion, Magical Leaf, Signal Beam, Thunder Punch and Ice Punch._

_Snivy the Grass Snake Pokemon: It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes it movement swifter. This Snivy is female Level 10 and its moves are Tackle, Tail Whip, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, and Wrap._

_Riolu the Aura Pokemon: It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as Joy and Rage in the form of waves. It can also shape its Aura to communicate with others. This Riolu is female Level 10 and its moves are, Quick Attack, Counter, Foresight, Endure, and Aura Sphere._

As the Pokedex finish everyone in the vicinity gawked and had their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. How can that trainer say their weak, they have some pretty powerful moves especially Riolu since it can't learn Aura Sphere until it evolves all they were thinking was 'damn'. The Pokemon couldn't help but blush as Greg said they were already strong and that the trainer was a dumbass, before being smack in the back of the head courtesy of Alie and they all laughed while getting to Accumula town.

* * *

**That's Chapter one Let me know what you think. Review or PM please**


	2. Chapter 2: Accumula Town and Team Rocket

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 2 of Pokemon Journey in Unova, and before anyone says why I haven't updated in a while it's a simple answer… which I will say when I get a good enough reason ^-^**

…

…

**OH SHIT! -Dodges a Leaf Tornado, Signal Beam, and an Aura Sphere-**

**Uh anyway let's start this Chapter shall we 0_o'' –chuckles nerously-**

* * *

"Hey"- Speech

'_Hey' –_ Thoughts

"_Hey"_ – Poke Speech

* * *

Last time on Pokemon

_As the Pokedex finish everyone in the vicinity gawked and had their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. How can that trainer say their weak, they have some pretty powerful moves especially Riolu since it can't learn Aura Sphere until it evolves all they were thinking was 'damn'. The Pokemon couldn't help but blush as Greg said they were already strong and that the trainer was a dumbass, before being smack in the back of the head courtesy of Alie and they all laughed while getting to Accumula Town._

* * *

**Accumula Town**

They got to Accumula Town before the sun was setting and it seemed that it was gonna rain, they decided to go the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon while getting a room for the night. They decided that the girls will get their room together while Greg got his own.

**Later that Night**

As Greg was going to sleep he heard a knock on the door "Come in", he said. Alie entered the room and said "Brother is it okay if I sleep with you it's raining and I can't sleep." "Sure I was about to sleep come on shrimp" Alie had a tick mark on her forehead she hated her brother when he called her that it was the second thing she hated what she hated the most was- "Hey Alie you coming to bed" said Greg as he poke her forehead with two fingers, "Gah Brother you know I hate it when you do that" said Alie while rubbing her head. "I know that's why I do it" he said grinning.

As they were going to sleep Alie look over her brother and told him "Hey Brother can you sing me that song you always sing with the music box?" "Sure just let me get the box and I'll sing it okay?" she nodded her head. Greg got up and took a wooden box from his backpack that has a plate that said "Lilluim" on it. He sat back down on the bed and saw that his sister's head was on his lap getting comfortable to listen to her brother sing when he opened the box and the most beautiful noise Alie heard was playing and her brother starter signing. (1)

(Lilluim by Elfen Lied)

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium._

As Greg finished singing he looked towards his sister who was sleeping peacefully he smile as he tucked in his sister and went to sleep unaware of the sets of eyes watching him and the door closing.

Hilda woke up and couldn't see Alie in her bed, she shooked it off thinking she went to the bathroom but saw that the door was open, expecting the worse she quickly got out of bed and ran towards Greg's room to tell him but as she was about to open the door she heard Alie in there. She opened the door slightly and saw that Greg was signing what looked like a lullaby to his sister. As he continued to sing she couldn't but helped get in a trance in Greg's voice she knew that he could sing but this was different and the music it was the most beautiful sound she heard in her entire life. When she saw Greg finish singing she quietly closed the door and went to her room to sleep while humming to the song.

**Outside**

Snivy, Ralts, and Riolu were on the rooftop looking at the moon as it was their favorite thing to do before joining Greg. As they were talking about him they heard a song that made them happy when they tried to pinpoint it they realized it was coming from under them from Greg's room. Snivy used Vine Whip to lower Ralts to hear the song. As Ralts got to the window she was in a trance at how amazing her new trainer sang and with the box it was beautiful. As the song ended she used her telepathy to show her friends the song and when it was done they both were amazed at Greg's voice so with that in mind they stayed looking at the moon a few more minutes before returning to Greg's room and upon entering they saw Alie sleeping peacefully on Greg's left chest without a care in the world. They jumped on the bed with Ralts taking the right side of his chest while Snivy and Riolu were sleeping close to his head.

**Next Day**

Nurse Joy was walking from room to room to tell the trainers that breakfast was ready. As she opened the next room she came upon a cute sight, there was Greg with his little sister sleeping on his left and Greg had an arm over here making it look like he was protecting her. His Ralts was on his right and Snivy and Riolu were next to his head sleeping comfortably. Nurse Joy couldn't help it as she took out a camera and took pictures. When she was done she walked up next to Greg and shook him to wake him up as Greg woke up she said "Breakfast is ready so make sure you eat before you leave" and with that she left.

Greg tried to get up but felt weight on him as he looked down and saw Alie still sleeping with Ralts next to her. He smiled and shook Alie to wake her up so they can get ready to leave. When they both went to the cafeteria they saw Hilda talking to a group of people there was a black haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder, a purple hair girl with an Axew in her hair, and another girl with Blue hair and she had a Piplup with her. Greg and Alie went to get their food and sat down next to Hilda, Alie just grabbed Pikachu and started hugging him and feeding him some of her food, mostly ketchup.

"Morning Hilda how did you sleep?" he asks. "I slept great even though when I woked up in the middle of the night Alie wasn't in her bed and I freaked out a little and went looking for her when I found her in your room sleeping. Nice voice by the way didn't hear you sing like that since we were little" she asks playfully glaring at Alie while Alie just stick out her tongue. "Not my fault I hate the thunderstorms" Alie said.

"Says the girl who is hugging a Pikachu that can create thunderstorms" said Greg. "Shut up brother" as Greg and Hilda laughed at her

"Anyway it's nice to meet you my name is Greg, you've already met Hilda, and the girl hugging your Pikachu is my little sister Alissa but we call her Alie for short and were from Nuvema Town." Greg asks. "Hi my names Ash Ketchum I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto region and that's my buddy Pikachu." "Pika-Pii". "Hi my names Iris and this is my partner Axew and I'm from the Village of Dragons" she said as a small green dinosaur-like Pokemon head popped out of her hair. "Ax-Axew". "My turn then my names Dawn I'm from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region and this is my friend Piplup" the girl named Dawn said as her Piplup puffed out his chest "Pip-Piplup". While this happened Greg thought _'oh boy if Oshawott and Piplup meet it'll be both hilarious and bad'_

"Cool so what are you guys doing in the Unova Region?" Greg asks. "Well I'm battling the Gym Leaders to be a Pokemon Master" said Ash. "I'm training to be a Master Dragon type Trainer" said Iris. "And I'm here to see if there are any contest to be a Top Coordinator and if not then just enjoy the region" said Dawn. Alie look at her and said "What's Top Coordinator?" as she tilted her head. Greg just chuckled at his sister and said "a Top Coordinator is someone who competes in contest to show people there Pokemon's beauty and moves, and towards the end they somewhat battle but they have to outshine their opponents Pokemon and make theirs more beautiful and there on a time limit and they lose points for every hit or when they are outshined by their opponent's Pokemon."

Everyone look at him like he grew a second head he saw them and asks "What?" "Well I didn't know you knew about Top Coordinators Greg" said Hilda. "Well you never asks?" said Greg smirking towards her. "Shut up" everyone laugh at that and went to finish their breakfast. As they left Ash look at Greg, Alie, and Hilda and said "So what kinds of Pokemon do you guys have?" Greg looked at Ash and said "Meet us a Route 2 and well show you we just gotta get some more supplies ok". And with that they went their separate ways.

As Greg and his group went to Route 2 they saw Ash and the gang in a clearing and went to them. "Hey Ash sorry if we're late but it took a while to find some supplies that we needed" Said Greg. "It's okay we weren't here for that long, okay then let's bring out our Pokemon" and with that Ash, Iris, and Dawn threw their Pokeballs in the air. Next to Ash was an Oshawott who also like to puff out his chest, a Snivy looking bored, and an energetic Tepig. Next to Iris was an Aron, and a shy Deino. With Dawn there was a Pachirisu, and a Buneary.

After that happened Greg, Alie and Hilda took out their Pokeballs and call out their friends. Next to Hilda was an Oshawott, and a Purrloin, by Alie there was a shiny Feebas and a Lillipup. Ash and the gang were surprised that a little girl had a shiny but when Greg's Pokemon came out they were shocked. Instead of a normal color or Shiny Greg's Pokemon were white and black. But when Kusa (Greg's Snivy) came out both Ash's Oshawott and Dawns Piplup had hearts in their eyes and ran towards her to get her attention. Kusa saw this and didn't pay attention to them as she jumped on Greg's shoulder while the two Pokemon crashed. "Well here are our Pokemon Ash though I must admit you having all three Unova starter is pretty impressive." Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously for being praised.

As they spent the whole afternoon battling and getting to know one another they decided to go to Striaton City to rest and challenged the gym the next day. They left the Pokemon Center to go to the Gym as they were going inside two mechanical arms grabbed Ash's Pikachu and Greg's Snivy "KUSA!" yelled Greg as he ran towards her but was blocked by a Shadow Ball.

(Team Rocket theme)

_Prepare for trouble!_

_Make that double_

_To protect the world from devastation!_

_To unite all people within our nation!_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

_To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie!_

_James! _

_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light _

_Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight!_

_Meowth that's right!_

Jessie was a woman with red hair that reach her back that was wearing the white Team Rocket uniform for females and had a red rose in her hand. James a man that had shoulder length blue hair and had a blue rose in his hand and was also wearing a white Team Rocket uniform for males. But what shocked Greg, Alie and Hilda was the talking Meowth. "Oh my Arceus a talking Meowth that's so cool!" said Alie. Meowth blush in embarrassment.

"Team Rocket!" said Ash and the gang. Greg didn't look at Ash as he was looking a Kusa and said "You know these guys?" then Ash told him of them stealing other people's Pokemon and that they were after Pikachu since his start of his journey. "Hahaha too bad twerp now we have Pikachu and a white Snivy I'm sure the boss will be ecstatic about her." Said Meowth _"Greg Help!"_ said Snivy as she was struggling to get free.

"KUSA!" yelled Greg as he ran towards her. "Oh no you don't, Yanmask Shadow Ball" yelled James. Yanmask produce a dark ball and threw it to Greg. "Guuaah" yelled Greg as the Shadow Ball hit him dead center on the chest as he flew back towards the group. "Greg!/_Greg!__"_ yelled everyone as he hit the ground. Snivy, Ralts, and Riolu watched in horror as the person who treated them like family laid on the ground not moving at all.

Snivy used the biggest Leaf Tornado she could do as the arms broke freeing her and Pikachu. As they landed on the ground Snivy quickly ran towards Greg to check on him. _"Greg! Greg! Are you ok?"_ said Snivy, "K-kusa I'm g-glad your o-k" smiled Greg as he lost consciousness. _"GREG!"_ yelled Snivy, Ralts, and Riolu with tears in their eyes. "Hahaha I guess the twerp was stupid enough to charge blindly what an idiot" laugh Jessie as James and Meowth laugh along with her.

Snivy, Ralts, and Riolu look at them with rage in their eyes that they stood side by side with Riolu in the middle with Snivy by her left and Ralts by her right. Riolu raised her paws above her and created an Aura Sphere at least twice her size. Snivy use Leaf Tornado that circled the Aura Sphere, while Ralts used Signal Beam as it also circled the Aura Sphere. Once completed they ran towards Team Rocket and when they were a few feet away they threw their attack while saying _"Signal Leaf Aura Sphere"_. Jessie, James, and Meowth look in terror as the combination Pokemon attack was getting closer to them. When it impacted their balloon it exploded as they flew towards the sky while saying "WERE BLASTING OF AGAIN!" if anyone saw them they would see what look like a star twinkling before disappearing.

After that everyone gathered around Greg to see if he was ok. Alie was crying on his chest because she didn't want to lose her Brother. Hilda and the rest were looking at the pair sadly knowing they could have done something. As Alie was crying while holding her Brother for dear life "Alie you're crushing me and it hurts" Alie stopped crying and look up. It was Greg he was smiling a little. Alie started getting tears and smiled as she sobbed harder and hugged Greg. Greg winced in pain at Alie hugging him, Hilda saw this and quickly got Alie off of him "Ok Alie stop hugging him you're gonna hurt him more if you keep hugging him" she said. Alie nodded while smiling that her brother was gonna be ok. Iris and Dawn gently pick Greg up so he can sit up as he did everyone was shocked to see his shirt with a hole in it were the Shadow Ball hit and had 1st to 2nd degree burns and looked like it was gonna scar.

Hilda saw this and couldn't help but tear up a little at seeing Greg hurt. Greg look at Hilda and smiled "Don't worry Hilda it doesn't hurt too badly". Snivy look at Greg and used Vine Whip to slap him _"You idiot why did you do something so reckless and you have the gall to smile after what happened! WHY!"_ Greg look at Snivy and said "Because your my Family it wouldn't matter if it was you, Achlys (Ralts), Charity (Riolu), Alie or Hilda heck even Ash and the girls I would protect you all I considered you all my friends and family." All the girls even the female Pokemon blushed at what Greg said and Ash and the male Pokemon look at him with admiration and respect. "Well I guess we can go to the Pokemon center as it's been one hell of a day" said Greg. Everyone nodded at that and went to the Pokemon center.

* * *

**(1)- My sister likes the Music box version of the song and before you scream at me I haven't let my sister seen the show I mostly directed her to Fairy Tail and Naruto**

**There is Ch.2 Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please. **

**On another note I will post a new chapter of Dragonfire hopefully before the month ends.**


	3. Chapter 3: Badge and Evolving

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 3 of Pokemon Journey in Unova**

**I guess I should start by saying that this is just a minor story I will only write this when I have writers block on either Dragonfire or Son of Nightmare Moon so don't be surprised if I don't update this story in a awhile**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only the games and my OC's**

* * *

"Go Pokeball!" Speech

_'What!' _thoughts

_"Hello"_ Poke Speech

* * *

**Last time on Pokemon**

Snivy look at Greg and used Vine Whip to slap him _"You idiot why did you do something so reckless and you have the gall to smile after what happened!WHY!" _Greg look at Snivy and said "Because your my Family it wouldn't matter if it was you, Achlys (Ralts), Charity (Riolu), Alie or Hilda heck even Ash and the girls I would protect you all I considered you all my friends and family." All the girls even the female Pokemon blushed at what Greg said and Ash and the male Pokemon look at him with admiration and respect. "Well I guess we can go to the Pokemon center as it's been one hell of a day" said Greg. Everyone nodded at that and went to the Pokemon center.

* * *

**Story Start**

**Next Day**

After Greg got a verbal lashing from Juniper, when Hilda called to tell her what happened, for his stunt our heroes went to the gym for Greg's battle. As they entered they were greeted by a waiter who took them to meet the Gym Leaders.

As they entered a room they saw three people waiting for them. The first one looked like the oldest of the three he was wearing the normal attire for a waiter and had a green bowtie. He has Green hair that the top look like a mini bush he had green pupil-less eyes. The next one was also wearing what his brother had but had a blue tie. He had blue hair and covered his right eye and had blue eyes. The third and final member who looked like the youngest due to the fact he was short. He also was wearing the same uniform but had a red bow. Like his other brothers he had the same colored hair and eyes but they were red and his hair look like a flame on top.

"Greetings to you all my names is Cilan and these are my younger brothers, Cress the blue-haired one, and Chili the short red-head" said Cilan and smirk at the end when he saw Chili red in the face. "I'm not short I just haven't grew that all you bastard" yelled Chili before being smack in the back of the head by Alie, who somehow got behind him and hit him, with a stick that had the Kanji (なしなし悪言葉ん) for "No No Evil Words".

"Oww what the He-"_*smack*_

"Will you-"_*smack*_

"stop-"_*smack*_

"HITTING ME!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_*SMACK*_

Everyone had to sweatdrop while Greg, Cilan, and Cress laughed at Chili for being hit by a little girl.

"Ok now that that's done who will challenge us for the Trio Badge?" said Cilan. "I will" said Greg. "Ok now before we begin who will you choose to battle, you can challenge either one of us" as Chili finally gotten Alie for stop hitting him and joined his brothers while waiting eagerly for a fight. "Hmm I'll choose you Cilan" said Greg as he pointed to the Green-haired waiter.

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokemon Battle and the winner will be decided until both trainers Pokemon cannot battle any more" said Cress. "Both trainers ready?" as both Greg and Cilan nodded "then bring out your first Pokemon"

"Let's go Lilipup!/Show them your might Kusa!" said Cilan and Greg as both Pokemon appeared on the ring.

"Holy sh-" _*smack*_ "I mean Oh My God his Snivy is white" said Chili as he was hit by Alie again. Everyone laughed at Chili's bad luck with words.

"Ok Greg seeing that you are the challenger you can make the first move?" said Cilan.

Greg nodded in thanks and said "Kusa Vine Whip" as Kusa used her vines and send them towards Lilipup.

"Dodge Lilipup" as the dog Pokemon dodge Kusa's vines. "Oh no you don't Kusa use your vines to jump in the air and throw as much Leech seed as you can." Kusa jumped high in the air as she threw alot of Leech Seeds that covered the entire area.

"Lilipup try to dodge them" said Cilan as Lilipup tried to avoid the seeds but there were too many of them as 3 seed latch on to him and soon vines started to grow around Lilipup. The puppy Pokemon howled in pain as the leech seeds were taking the energy from him.

"Alright Kusa let's finished this with a Leaf Tornado" said Greg as Kusa gathered leaves and started to circle her as she threw them towards Lilipup took the full blunt of the attack and soon a dust cloud started to pick up and as soon as it went away Lilipup was seen on the ground with swirly eyes.

Cress look at Lilipup and said "Lilipup is unable to battle, first round goes to Kusa." As Ash and the gang cheered as Greg won the first round.

"Well congrats on beating my Lilipup now let's see how you do against my Pansage" as Cilan threw his Pokeball in the air as the Pokemon appeared.

The Pokemon was a simian, green-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprouts foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Its lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves.

"Pan-Pansage" said the green Pokemon. "Alright let's start Pansage use Bullet seed" said Cilan. As Pansage spit out seeds as they flew towards Kusa.

"Kusa dodged them then use Vine Whip" said Greg as Kusa tried to dodge but was tired from using a lot of Leech Seeds as the seeds hit her and sent her back towards Greg.

"Kusa!" yelled Greg as he saw Kusa was down with swirls in her eyes. Cress saw this "Kusa is unable to battle winner is Pansage. Trainer bring out your final Pokemon."

Greg called back Kusa into her Pokeball "Good job girl you did great" as he put Kusa's pokeball away and grabbed another Pokeball and threw it in the air and said "Let's rock Achlys" as Ralts came out.

Chili was gonna say something until he saw Alie with her stick, waving it back and forth almost as if daring him to say something, and just kept quiet. "This is the final round the last Pokemon standing is the winner of the match, now begin" said Cress

"Achlys use Ice punch and Lighting Punch" said Greg as Ralts had one hand with Ice Punch and the other with Lighting Punch as she ran towards Pansage.

"Pansage use Bullet Seed to stop her/ Achlys block them with your punches" said Cilan and Greg as Pansage threw Bullet seeds at Achlys while she blocked them with her attack. As Achlys was getting closer Cilan called out "Pansage use Solarbeam"

"Achlys quickly use Signal Beam Full power" yelled Greg as both Pansage and Ralts powered up their attacks and when they were done they sent their attacks towards each other and both attacks meet head on and were fighting over each other. Greg saw this and contacted Achlys _'Achlys can you hear me' 'Yes Greg I can' 'Ok I know it's a risk but use Confusion to make your signal beam go around the Solarbeam to hit Pansage'_ Achlys nodded as her eyes glowed blue and did what she was told. Soon the attacks blew up and the area was covered in a black smoke. As they were waiting for the smoke to clear both Cilan and Greg were watching with worried looks.

When the smoke died down they saw both Pansage and Achlys were breathing hard and were having trouble staying up. "What do you say Greg shall we finish this with one last attack?" Greg shooked his head "No it's already over" before Cilan could ask Pansage fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes. Cress saw this "Pansage is unable to battle the winner is Achlys and so the winner of this match is Greg of Nuvema Town." Everyone cheered that Greg won as Greg quickly rushed towards Achlys and picked her up gently as he hugged her "You did great Achlys I'm so proud of you" Achlys was tearing up that she did something that made Greg proud that she was starting to be surrounded by a white light and started changing.

"Whoa Ralts is evolving" said Ash as everyone look. When it was done they saw Ralts got bigger and appeared to be wearing a tutu but was tattered at the bottom, her eyes were finally shown, and they are golden colored. Her black hair reached down to her shoulders, and her red horns were looking like hairpins, in all it made her look like a ballerina.

"Wow Achlys you evolved into a Kirlia" smiled Greg as he look Achlys. "Kir-Kirlia?" said Achlys as she look down and saw that she evolved then she started to tear up in fear that Greg was gonna hate her. Greg saw this and hugged Achlys tighter and told her "I don't hate you Achlys I'm happy that you evolved so don't be afraid ok your too pretty to cry" Achlys stopped crying and blushed at what Greg said and just hugged him back with her head in his chest.

Cilan saw this and he started to walk up towards Greg with the Trio Badge in hand. "Congrats on the match Greg you are the winner and so I present to you the Trio Badge" Greg grabbed the Badge and smiled at Cilan "And thank you for the match I got pretty worried for Achlys here" as Achlys just blushed more and pushed her head more into Greg's chest.

Cilan and Greg laughed at Achlys while everyone was walking towards them.

"That was an amazing match Greg" said Ash as Iris and Dawn nodded. "Yea it was I'm sure I saw both Oshawott and Piplup were looking worriedly at Kusa when she was knocked out" said Dawn as everyone laugh. "Congrats on evolving Achlys you were awesome" said Alie with Hilda nodding.

"Speaking of evolving Alie Prof. Juniper was looking for something that will make Feebas evolve and told me to call her at the Pokemon Center later today to see if she finds it." said Greg as Alie had stars in her eyes "Really!" she yelled in joy before looking confused, "Wait how do you know that we can't talk to her?"

"Yea and how simple when we were still in Accumula Town I contacted her before we left and she told me that when we get to Striaton City that she will have it, but I'll call her after Nurse Joy heals both Kusa and Achlys ok." Alie nodded quickly at having her Feebas evolving.

After having Kusa and Achlys healed at the Pokemon Center Greg went to the PC to get the item for Feebas he was calling Prof. Juniper when she answered with her hair wet and a towel covering her. "Hi Greg what do you need" said Juniper. Greg just blushed at Juniper and asks "I need the item you found for Alie's Feebas to evolve and sorry for calling you at a bad time." Juniper saw Greg's blush and couldn't help but tease him. "It's no problem though if you did call me like 5 minutes ago you could have gotten a good show" she said seductively. Greg saw what she was doing and decided to play along "Maybe I could get one right now since I did win my first badge then again since you're not that far I could go back and get my 'reward'" said Greg huskily. It was Juniper time to blush as Greg laugh "it seems I win this battle Aurea"

"Maybe but you have yet to win the war," she said jokingly. "Oh don't worry I'll win alright and trust me you'll enjoy it as much as I will."

Hilda came up and smack Greg in the back of the head "Hurry up Romeo Alie's getting anxious on you to get the item." Greg smiled and said "Yes Dear" Hilda blushed as she walked away. Greg laughed "She makes it way too easy huh Professor"

"Yea she does oh well I just sent the item to you with a Pokemon that you might help but be careful she's not trusting towards people even me" said Juniper.

"Don't worry Prof. I'll take care of her and I'll help her as much as I can" said Greg as a Pokeball and a Prism Scale appeared below the PC. "I know you will Greg that's why I'm trusting her to you, well goodbye Greg call me when you can to check up on your progress." And with that Juniper ended the call.

Greg grabbed the Pokeball and left to find Alie and found her with the others on a pond in the city. He walked towards Alie and tossed her the Prism Scale "Here Alie use this on Feebas and she will evolve into a Milotic" Alie quickly ran up to Feebas and gave her the Prism Scale, when she did Feebas started to glow white and started changing. When the light died down they saw a different Pokemon.

It was a serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. Additionally, there are long, grey-colored hair-like fins above its eyes, which begin thin and thicken towards the tips. These eyebrows extend to almost half of its body length. On top of its relatively small head is a straight spike. Running down either side of its neck are three black dots, similar to gills. Its lower body is a patterning of yellow and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black. The tail consists of four large, yellow fins with pink ovals in their centers. Each of the tail fins overlaps the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan.

Everyone was in a trance of how beautiful Alie's Milotic was. As Alie was hugging her Milotic which she decided to name Aphrodite she saw Greg walking off towards Route 2. "Greggie where you going?" she said as everyone look at Greg for an answer. Greg told her "Prof. Juniper caught a Pokemon that she wants me to help don't worry I'll be fine I'll try to be back before night time ok."

**Route 2**

When Greg got to a clearing he took out Kusa, Achlys, and Charity out of their Pokeballs to stretch. Kusa and Charity saw that Achlys evolved and were congratulating her. When that was done they looked at Greg to see what he wanted. "Ok girls the Prof. gave me a Pokemon that doesn't trust people so I'll need your help alright." As the three Pokemon nodded. Greg smiled "alright let's meet her then" then threw the Pokeball in the air and in a white light the Pokemon appeared.

It was a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon similar to sauropods. It has a long neck and a short, stubby tail. Above its large, deep blue eyes are two sail structures, which are yellow at the bottom fading into pink towards the tips. These sails have an iridescent appearance. It has a light blue body with a white belly. A single dark blue crystal adorns each side of its body. While its foreleg lack claws or digits, the hind legs each have a single white nail.

Greg took out his Pokedex and got the information on the Pokemon

_Amaura the tundra Pokemon: This ancient Pokemon was restored from part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years. This Pokemon is Female at Level 20 and its moves are Growl, Powder Snow, Thunder Wave, Rock Throw, Icy Wind, Take Down, Mist, Dragon Tail, and Aurora Beam._

The Pokemon looked around until she saw Greg and stepped back in fear while the sails turned blue and red simultaneously. Greg stepped forward with his hands held up to show the Pokemon he meant no harm. The Pokemon saw this and breathe out an Icy Wind towards Greg as he was hit and started to shiver in the cold.

"_Greg!"_ yelled Kusa, Achlys and Charity as they were gonna attack the Pokemon until Greg held his hand up towards them "Don't hurt her, she's just scared that's all" they nodded as they just watched Greg try to talk to the Pokemon.

"Hey don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm trying to help you no one's gonna hurt you anymore. You don't have to live with fear when your with us ok. Don't worry I won't ever treat you badly and that's a promise." Said Greg while trying to fight the cold.

The Pokemon looked at Greg's eyes to see if he was lying but saw none and stopped her attack as Greg walked forward her as he reached her he knelt down. "You see no one's gonna hurt you girl" as he reach his hand towards her and held it in the air. The Pokemon saw this and little by little drew her head towards his hand as she reach it she looked up to Greg who was smiling warmly at her and nodded. The Pokemon finally put her head on his hand and smiled as Greg started to pet her.

Greg smiled at her "Well I guess you wanna meet the rest of the family right, but first we gotta name you?" she looked at him confused and asks, "_so what you gonna name me?"_ Greg saw this and smiled "hmmm let's see how about Yuki it means Snow". The newly named Yuki thought over the word and smiled as she liked it and her sails started turning into a green color. Greg smiled and called Kusa, Achlys and Charity to meet their new teammate and family member.

They walked towards Yuki as she saw the other three Pokemon and got nervous but suddenly got happy as the Pokemon started talking to her about their trainer while looking at him from time to time. Greg saw this and couldn't help but chuckled as he saw his new Pokemon getting to know the others. He waited and looked to the sky and saw that it was getting dark and called to his Pokemon "Hey girls I know you wanna get to know each other more but we gotta go back everyone's gonna be worried sick and I for one don't wanna make Alie and Hilda get mad at me for not being my fault"

His Pokemon nodded at him and went back to their Pokeballs. Greg walked back to the Pokemon center and couldn't help but think on how his new Pokemon was gonna react when Alie sees her. _'Oh boy I hope it's nothing to bad'_

And he wasn't disappointed the moment he release her Alie tackled the poor thing to the ground and was calling her cute. Yuki was getting afraid of the little human tackling her and was getting tears in her eyes. Greg saw this and quickly but gently made Alie let go of Yuki. As soon as he did Yuki ran up to him and Greg just hugged her.

"There, there she's not gonna hurt you Yuki, she's my little sister she is like that," he smile softly towards Yuki. Yuki just looked at him and nodded a little since she didn't trust anyone except Greg at the moment.

"So is that the Pokemon Juniper ask you to take care of?" said Hilda as Greg nodded.

"Yea she is but as you can see she isn't trusting to anyone except for me at the moment." he said as Yuki was behind his leg looking at Alie in fear in her eyes.

Everyone nodded as they went to sleep.

* * *

Greg's Pokemon: Kusa (Snivy), Achlys (Ralts, Kirlia), Charity (Riolu), Yuki (Amaura)

Alie's Pokemon: Aphrodite(Feebas, Milotic), Lillipup

Hilda's Pokemon: Oshawott. Purrloin

* * *

**That's Ch.3 Winning a badge, Achlys and Aphrodite evolving and a new friend what will happen to our heroes next time? Read and find out. **

**Note I have been playing Pokemon Y and Alpha Sapphire so expect some Pokemon to show up here.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Neo Team Plasma

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 4 of Pokemon Journey in Unova**

**Happy Easter everyone I decided, since I finished this chapter on time, I will post this and Son of Nightmare Moon and Dragonfire today so keep on the lookout for that as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon only my OC's**

* * *

"Go Pokeball!" Speech

_'What!' _thoughts

_"Hello"_ Poke Speech

* * *

**Last time on Pokemon Journey:**

_Greg smiled at her "Well I guess you wanna meet the rest of the family right, but first we gotta name you?" she looked at him confused and asks, __"__so what you gonna name me?"__ Greg saw this and smiled "hmmm let's see how about Yuki it means Snow". The newly named Yuki thought over the word and smiled as she liked it and her sails started turning into a green color. Greg smiled and called Kusa, Achlys and Charity to meet their new teammate and family member._

_They walked towards Yuki as she saw the other three Pokemon and got nervous but suddenly got happy as the Pokemon started talking to her about their trainer while looking at him from time to time. Greg saw this and couldn't help but chuckled as he saw his new Pokemon getting to know the others. He waited and looked to the sky and saw that it was getting dark and called to his Pokemon "Hey girls I know you wanna get to know each other more but we gotta go back everyone's gonna be worried sick and I for one don't wanna make Alie and Hilda get mad at me for not being my fault"_

_His Pokemon nodded at him and went back to their Pokeballs. Greg walked back to the Pokemon center and couldn't help but think on how his new Pokemon was gonna react when Alie sees her. __'Oh boy I hope it's nothing to bad'_

_And he wasn't disappointed the moment he release her Alie tackled the poor thing to the ground and was calling her cute. Yuki was getting afraid of the little human tackling her and was getting tears in her eyes. Greg saw this and quickly but gently made Alie let go of Yuki. As soon as he did Yuki ran up to him and Greg just hugged her._

_"There, there she's not gonna hurt you Yuki, she's my little sister she is like that," he smile softly towards Yuki. Yuki just looked at him and nodded a little since she didn't trust anyone except Greg at the moment._

_"So is that the Pokemon Juniper ask you to take care of?" said Hilda as Greg nodded._

_"Yea she is but as you can see she isn't trusting to anyone except for me at the moment." he said as Yuki was behind his leg looking at Alie in fear in her eyes._

_Everyone nodded as they went to sleep._

* * *

**Story Start**

**Next Day**

Everyone was on Route 3 seeing many different Pokemon and trainers. They battled and their Pokemon gained some levels. They even passed by an old couple who were breeders and gave Greg, Alie, and Hilda Pokemon eggs. Alie's and Hilda's were brown with white spots around in the center while Greg's was a pinkish-purple with green spots.

As they were walking they came upon two girls one older than the other. The older girl was wearing a green beret has short blonde hair and was wearing a white dress with an orange blouse has green shoes and purse. The younger girl has brown hair with a yellow sundress and sandals and appeared to be crying.

"Hey is that Bianca" said Hilda as Greg nodded as they saw their childhood friend.

"Hey Bianca" Greg called out to her as Bianca looked towards who called her name and smiled as she saw her friends and other people with them.

"Greg, Hilda thank Arceus you're here I need your help" Bianca said worriedly as she tried to calm the girl next to her.

"Why what happened?" asked Hilda in concern as she looked at the little girl.

"Two people who said that they were from Neo Team Plasma that dressed like ninja, or pirates not sure, took this little girls Pokemon from her." Said Bianca.

"What!? Where did they ran off too?" yelled Greg

"They ran up this route towards a cave at the end they're probably trap there since there is no way out" said Bianca as she finally calmed down the girl enough.

"Please…mister…get my Pokemon back…please" said the little girl towards Greg as he nodded and smiled towards the girl.

"Don't worry I'll get your Pokemon back little girl you can count on it"

"I'll come with you Greg" said Ash with fire in his eyes, he didn't like it when other people take others Pokemon. To him they were nothing but crooks and thieves.

"Alright let's go Ash, Alie I want you to stay here with Bianca and the girl okay make her feel better you can use Aphrodite if you want." Said Greg as Alie nodded to her brother and went towards the girl and showed her Aphrodite.

With that done Greg and Ash went towards the cave to get the missing Pokemon.

[Inside the Cave]

Ash and Greg were walking inside the cave as they spotted the two thieves arguing with one another about being in a dead end while one had the girls Pokemon. They ran up towards them and Greg yelled, "Hand over that girls Pokemon and why did you take it from her!?"

The two thieves stop their arguing and one of the said, "That child cannot use a Pokemon to its full potential. Doesn't that make the Pokemon sad? It's the same thing for all your Pokemon, so hand them over to us now! Better yet…We'll just take them!" and both thieves took out their Pokemon.

Greg took out his Pokeball and got ready for a battle, while Pikachu jumped in front.

"Let's go Pikachu! / Get ready Kusa!" yelled Ash and Greg as Kusa stood next to Pikachu ready to battle.

"Patrat use bite / Purrlion use scratch" yelled the two grunts and their Pokemon obeyed them and charged.

"Kusa dodge and use Leaf Tornado on Patrat / Pikachu use Volt Tackle" yelled Greg/Ash as Kusa charged towards Patrat with a Leaf Tornado gathering around her and hit Patrat while Pikachu was covered in yellow electricity and his outline was black and hit Purrlion. Both of the Grunt's Pokemon flew back towards their trainers with swirls in their eyes.

Both Grunts were shocked that they lost easily. "Wha…? How could we lose when we have right on our side?!"

"Good job Ash now lets get this Pokemon back to the little girl" said Greg before a voice interrupted him.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO RETURN IT!" before two more Grunts came and took out their Pokemon. "How Troublesome." Said a female Grunt, "Not only do you fail to understand, but you actually got in our way, to boot."

"There's two of you and two of us." said the Grunt next to her, "We'll show you our combined power and teach you that we are right!"

"So there's more of them huh?" muttered Greg but Ash heard him and nodded. "Still, why are Pokemon robbers acting so self-righteous?"

"Patrat use Bite/Patrat use Bite as well" yelled the two grunts.

"Kusa finish this with another Leaf Tornado/Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Patrat" said Greg and Ash as Pikachu used Thunderbolt and sent it towards one of the Patrat while Kusa used another Leaf Tornado and area was covered in dust. When the dust settled both Pokemon were knocked out with swirls in their eyes with lighting sparks around them. Soon Kusa was covered in a white light and when the light was gone Kusa evolved into a Servine

"Whoa congrats Kusa on evolving" said Greg as Kusa ran up to him and hugged him in which he returned.

The Grunts gave the Pokemon back to Greg but before they could leave the female grunt started talking, "In order to liberate Pokemon from foolish people, we will take their Pokemon!"

"You sure like hearing yourself talk a lot don't cha" said Greg as he smirked when he saw the female grunt blush, "But seriously what reason could possibly justify stealing Pokemon from people? I'll admit that there are some trainers who treat their Pokemon bad," as he remembered the trainer that was beating Charity and the others, "but you have to realize that not all people are bad and treat their Pokemon with love and respect." As he remembers other people he met in his journey so far as they and their Pokemon were happy with one another.

"It's because Pokemon Trainers like you are making Pokemon suffer…" said another Grunt

"What do you mean, Trainers are making Pokemon suffer? I don't get that at all" said Ash confused on all this.

"We've spend enough time already but remember this, be aware of how this Pokemon suffers from being used by people. Someday, you will open your eyes to your own complicity." And with that they vanished.

As Greg and Ash were walking out of the cave Ash told Greg, "Trainers bring out their Pokémon's strength. Pokemon believe in their Trainers and respond to that. I don't understand what about that makes Pokemon suffer!"

"It's not about understanding Ash like I said before there are Trainers and People who use Pokemon for their own selfish gain and that what makes them suffer, all the pain, the loneliness, it's just unbearable for them. I can see what Neo Team Plasma is trying to do but they are doing it the wrong way. They take the Pokemon from everyone in their sight not caring if the person is good or not. They think their trying to liberate Pokemon but it's just gonna make them suffer more that they are separated from their Trainers." Said Greg as they made it back towards their group and gave the girl her Pokemon back. The girl was so happy that Greg and Ash had gotten her Pokemon back that she gave them Heal Balls as a thank you.

"Thank you Greg and Ash for getting the girl her Pokemon back I'm happy to have friends like you" said Bianca as she went up to Ash and gave him a hug Ash blushed at this while everyone besides Dawn laughed at that as Dawn was glaring at Bianca. Bianca lets go of Ash and gave Greg a hug as well but gave him a kiss on the cheek and it was Hilda and Iris turn to glare at Bianca while Kusa was close to using a Leaf Tornado on her. Greg and Bianca blushed as Bianca lets go of Greg and quickly said that she was gonna take the girl home and left with the girl in tow.

With that done the group started walking towards Nacrene City.

[A Few Hours Later]

It was close to nighttime that the gang decided to camp out since they were still a good distance away from Nacrene City. They unpacked their tents and waited for the food to be done. While waiting they decided to talk about their lives so far. Ash started from his Pokemon journey in all the regions before coming to Unova, Iris started from her time in the village and how she moved to a city to train under a dragon master but she felt lonely from the other kids as they ignored her, Dawn started from her journey in the Sinnoh region where she joined Ash on his journey and learned a lot about being a Top Coordinator. Greg was a little reluctant on telling them but told them as Hilda grabbed his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. He told him of how his life was when he was a kid of how he could have died when he was little due to a disease but was cured by a Pokemon his parents prayed to. He is still trying to find that Pokemon to thank it but the only clue he has is his red eye that is the same as the Pokemon from what his parents told him. He also learned that he can speak to Pokemon like he can talk to a person, he then told them of when he was eight when both his parents died a week after Alie was born and had to take care of her, Iris and Dawn cried at that while Ash looked at him with a sad expression, and Pikachu walked up towards Greg with tears in his eyes. Greg saw this and picked up the yellow mouse and started to hug him while telling them that it was alright and that he wasn't alone when raising Alie he had the rest of the town, Hilda and Prof. Juniper to help him. They smiled a little knowing Greg wasn't doing it alone.

As soon as they finished eating and were about to go to bed Alie came out of her tent and gave Greg a black Ocarina, "Brother can you play that other song please?" she told him as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Greg sighed at this and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'll play it" Alie squealed in joy as she and everyone else sat down waiting for Greg to play. Greg brought the Ocarina towards his lips and closed his eyes as he started to play.

[Play Lugia's Song Ocarina version]

Everyone there was in a trance at how Greg was playing the song that they didn't notice wild Pokemon coming out of the trees and gathering around Greg.

Ash started to remember when he went to the island that had Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia. He remembers the girl that played the very same song Greg was playing and felt relaxed.

Everyone else even the Pokemon were relaxed at how Greg was playing the song. Kusa, Achlys, Charity, and Yuki were on Greg's lap humming and moving their heads to the music.

As soon as Greg was done everyone saw the wild Pokemon that were around and on Greg and couldn't help but laugh. Greg opened his eyes and saw that they were laughing and was confused about it until a Pidove lean forward on top of his head. Greg looked up and smiled as the wild Pokemon left to their homes, except for two that were on Greg's shoulder rubbing their heads against his.

Both were a mammalian, quadruped creature with one having a primarily silver fur and another having brown fur. The tip of their bushy tails and their large furry collar, the silver one was white in color and the brown one was peach in color. They have short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. The silver one has blue eyes while the brown one has brown eyes. They both have long pointed ears, and a small black nose. But the silver one had a crescent moon mark on its back legs while the brown one had a sun on its back legs.

Greg saw the Pokemon that were on his shoulders and smiled at how affectionate they were. "Well hello you two my names Greg what are your names?"

"Ee-vee Vee" said both Pokemon at the same time. Greg chuckled at them as they landed on the ground in front of him and said, "Don't you two have to go home now I'm sure your family and friends are probably worried" but saw the downcast look on them. He had a frown knowing that they didn't have a family. "Would you both like to become a part of our family?" he said as Kusa, Achlys, Charity and Yuki looked at them with smiles on their faces.

Both Pokemon looked at Greg and were smiling with tears in their eyes as they tackled him to the ground while licking his face. "Ok, ok welcome to the family though we gotta name you both but before that I have to capture you and get your data from the Pokedex." Both Eevee's nodded as they let themselves be captured and Greg let them out and pointed the Pokedex towards the one with the moon on its back legs and it said.

_Eevee the Evolution Pokemon: Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Eevee is Female at level 15 and its moves are Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Sand-attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Bite and Shadow Ball_

Everyone was shocked that the Eevee learned some good moves and pointed the Pokedex towards the one with the Sun and it said.

_Eevee the Evolution Pokemon: Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Eevee is Female at level 10 and its moves are Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Sand-attack, Growl, Bite and Stored Power._

Everyone again were shocked that this Eevee knows a Psychic move and both Eevee's blushed that Greg said that they were pretty strong. When that was done Greg looked at both Eevee's and tried to come up with a name for them and pointed towards the one with the moon and said, "Hmm let's see how about we name you Luna due to your mark of the moon," the Eevee named Luna liked her name and was jumping up and down Greg chuckled and look towards the other Eevee who was looking at Greg nervously at what he was gonna name her. "How about…Himiko it means Sun Queen?" he asked her.

Eevee was thinking over the name and looked up towards Greg with a smile on her face as she leapt up and started licking his face. Greg laughed at this, "I'm glad you like it but we got another problem that just came to me" everyone even the Pokemon looked at Greg with confusion as Hilda asked, "What kind of problem Greg?"

Greg looked at her and everyone with a serious face and told them, "I don't know what Eeveelutions Luna and Himiko want to be?" everyone facefaulted at that but couldn't help but laugh at Greg's excuse.

Greg laughed along with them and looked towards Luna and Himiko and told them, "Alright girls before we start training tomorrow we got to find out what Eeveelution you wanna be there's only eight known right now," as he took out a book of Eeveelutions and showed them the pictures of each Eeveelution. "We have Flareon which needs a Fire Stone, Vaporeon which needs a Water Stone, Jolteon which needs a Thunderstone, Espeon which needs happiness during the day, Umbreon which needs happiness during the night, Glaceon which needs an Ice Rock nearby, Leafeon which needs a Moss Rock nearby, and Sylveon which needs you to learn a fairy type move and happiness before evolving, remember girls I don't mind what you want to evolve too I'll still love you both no matter what."

"Hey brother I just thought of something" Alie asked him.

"What is it Alie?" said Greg

"Well you said that Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon need a stone to evolve right? How many stones are there really?" she said as Greg grabbed a book on Stones and said.

"Well there's a Fire Stone, Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, Sun Stone, Dusk Stone, Dawn Stone, and Shiny Stone. Why?"

"Well I'm thinking why not use the other Stones and see if they evolve with them." Said Alie

"Hmmm well we could try it since no one has ever done that before…Not a bad idea Alie but what Stones should I use?" Greg said but Luna and Himiko tapped Greg on the legs to get his attention. Greg looked down at them as they looked up to him.

"Yes girls what is it?" he said as Luna grabbed the book and pointed towards the Moon Stone while Himiko pointed towards the Sun Stone.

"Ee-Eevee Vee" they both said.

"So Luna wants the Moon Stone and Himiko wants the Sun Stone?" Greg said as both Pokemon nodded. "Well if that's what you both want ok I'll ask Prof. Juniper when we get to Nacrene City if she either has or knows someone who has those Stones alright."

"Well you don't have to look for a Moon Stone Greg I have one" said Ash as he went to his tent and grabbed his backpack and took out a Moon Stone and gave it to Greg.

"How do you have one Ash?" said Greg as Ash just shrugged, "I found a lot of these Moon Stones during my journey in Kanto it's not hard finding one since they are located in Mt. Moon."

"Huh interesting well Luna do you wanna evolve right now or do you wanna wait for another time?" said Greg as Luna looked down thinking on what to do. Himiko saw this and nudged Luna, as Luna looked at Himiko, Himiko nodded saying that she should go for it. Luna nodded as she walked up towards Greg with determination on her eyes and nodded towards him.

Greg nodded and was about to give her the Moon Stone until he stopped and went to his tent and grabbed a notebook came back out and started writing down something. Everyone was confused about this and Hilda asked him, "Greg what are you doing?"

"Writing." Greg said plainly, everyone's eyebrow twitch at his blunt answer. "Okay but what are you writing down?" asked Hilda as Greg looked up towards the moon and looked at the time and started writing again.

"I'm writing down Alie's Hypothesis about Eevee evolving with other Stones other than the Fire Stone, Water Stone, and Thunder Stone. The time and what moon phase it is tonight and as you can see it'll be midnight in two minutes and the moon is in a crescent phase which is funny since it's the same mark that Luna has." said Greg chuckling as everyone nodded at his answer.

He looked at his watch again as it just turned Midnight and gave Luna the Moon Stone as she touched it she started glowing white and changing shape when the light died down a different Pokemon stood in her place.

Luna was bigger and now has a sleek body with four slender legs, three small toes in each foot, and has long ears, her fur instead of silver it was now a dark blue color, but what caught everyone by surprise was her tail and mane they were a blue aura but it seemed to have a grayish-blue aura that is partially translucent around it and seemed to be rippling and sparkling that represented stars inside and she gained wings and a horn that are also a dark blue color. She still has her moon mark on her back legs but there was a black background around it. (1)

Everyone was in a trance at how Luna looked that when Luna looked at the group she felt a little uneasy on everyone just staring at her. Greg got out of his trance and took out his Pokedex and pointed it to Luna.

_Pokemon: Unknown. There are many Pokemon in this world that haven't been discovered. This Pokemon is Female at Level 15_ _and its moves are Tail Whip, Tackle, Helping Hand, Sand-attack, Growl, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Bite, Shadow Ball, Aurora Beam, and Gust._

Greg looking at the Pokedex looked at Luna who looked nervous then looked back at his Pokedex before muttering "Oh shit Aurea's gonna have a field day with this"

Everyone blink at what Greg said before Alie answered, "What do you mean by that Brother?"

Greg sighed at this but answered nonetheless, "What I mean is that I wouldn't be surprised if Prof. Juniper has Nurse Joy make me call her tomorrow about Luna. You know how she is when she discovers something new she tends to get a little bit crazy." Hilda deadpan at that.

"A little huh?" she said sarcastically and Greg just shrugged as everyone decided to go to bed.

* * *

(1)- Luna version of Eeveelution will have a link on my profile when I finish drawing it ^-^ so give me about a week to two or more lol. Had trouble on coming up with an original Eeveelution but my little sister wanted me to use a character from My Little Pony so I decided to use Luna since she is my favorite. Will need a name for this Eeveelution I was thinking of using **Lunareon** but I need suggestions either review or PM me a name.

* * *

Greg's Pokemon: Kusa (Snivy, Servine), Achlys (Ralts, Kirlia), Charity (Riolu), Yuki (Amaura), Himiko (Eevee), Luna (Eevee, [?]), Egg

Alie's Pokemon: Aphrodite, Lilipup, Egg

Hilda's Pokemon: Oshawott, Purrloin, Egg

* * *

**That's Ch. 4 of Pokemon Journey in Unova Now that Team Plasma have made their appearance how will our heroes react to this? And with two new friends and one of them evolving how will this affect the next gym?**

**Find out next time**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	5. Chapter 5: Mysterious Aura and Stones

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 5 of Pokemon Journey in Unova.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

_'Hey' - Thoughts and Pokedex Info_

_"Hey" - Poke Speech_

**Hey - Location and Time**

* * *

**Last Time**

_Greg looking at the Pokedex looked at Luna who looked nervous then looked back at his Pokedex before muttering "Oh shit Aurea's gonna have a field day with this."_

_Everyone blink at what Greg said before Alie answered, "What do you mean by that Brother?"_

_Greg sighed at this but answered nonetheless, "What I mean is that I wouldn't be surprised if Prof. Juniper has Nurse Joy make me call her tomorrow about Luna. You know how she is when she discovers something new she tends to get a little bit crazy." Hilda deadpan at that._

_"A little huh?" she said sarcastically and Greg just shrugged as everyone decided to go to bed._

* * *

**Next Morning**

After eating a quick breakfast our heroes made their way to Nacrene City and went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. As they arrived Nurse Joy walked up to them and asked, "Is there a Greg from Nuvema Town here?"

"Yes I'm Greg. Why is there a problem?" asked Greg as Nurse Joy shook her head.

"No, it's just that I received a call from Prof. Juniper and told me that if a trainer named Greg showed up to call her right away." said Nurse Joy as she left to take care of the Pokemon

Greg sighed at this before going to the computer phone to call the Prof. after a few minutes Juniper picked up and looked like she hasn't had any sleep at all.

"GREG DO YOU REALLY HAVE A NEW POKEMON?! YOU HAVE TO LET ME SEE HER PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! WHAT TYPE IS SHE?! WHAT DOES SHE LOOK LIKE?! I CAN'T WAIT TO STUDY HER?! A NEW POKEMON I CANT BELIEVE IT I'M SO EXCITED!" said Juniper squealing in joy as she brought her face towards the screen.

Greg gave another sighed at this before answering, "Yes I have a new Pokemon and maybe later since we had a battle before coming here and she is tired. And so far she is a Dark/Ice Type but she can use Flying type moves as well. And what she looks like well you're going to have to wait until she is healed." As Juniper gave a pout before nodding.

"Okay but make sure you keep your promise or I fill find you and I'll-" was all Juniper said before she hanged up. Greg looked at the screen for a bit before shivering at Junipers threat as he hanged up the phone and walked towards the others who were waiting in the cafeteria.

"So how did it go?" asked Hilda grinning at how Juniper can get at times when a new Pokemon is discovered.

"Eh like always she screams at the beginning but then threatens you at the end when you don't show her the Pokemon." said Greg casually as if he was talking about the weather which made Ash, Iris, and Dawn sweatdrop.

"So what are we going to do today Brother?" asked Alie as she was petting her Lilipup.

"I don't know I heard that there was a museum here so we can check it out and also that there is an art studio that is used by a Gym Leader that is not from this town." said Greg as everyone nodded except for Ash and Dawn.

"Sorry Greg but we are going to have to pass on the Art one we want to get to the next town before the week ends as I have a friend who is going to be there. We will wait for you all there." said Ash

"It's okay Ash, good luck on your Gym battle, but make sure you hurry if you don't want your girlfriend to be mad at you for being late." said Greg with a smirk as Ash's face turned red a bit before screaming at him.

"It's not a girl you idiot it's a guy!" said Ash before leaving with Dawn in tow before turning back to Iris.

"Hey Iris are you coming?" asked Dawn.

"Uhm I think I wanna go to the museum with Greg and the others if that's okay with you two?" said Iris before looking at Greg, who was playing with Alie and her Lilipup, as she blushed a bit which shocked Dawn before she grinned.

"Okay but don't do anything naughty while we are away." said Dawn in a sing-song voice and grinned mischievously as she saw Iris blush more before leaving.

Greg after playing with Alie saw Iris standing there with her face red, "Hey Iris are you okay?" asked Greg but Iris was blushing more, if that was possible, as Greg put his hand on her forehead, "Hmm you don't seem to have a fever so you aren't sick."

"I-I'm O-Okay Greg just a little tired I guess." said Iris as she got rid most of her blush as Greg nodded.

What he didn't see was Hilda and Alie looking at Iris with shocked expressions since they could tell that she has a crush on Greg but sweatdropped at his dense nature even though he may be smart there are times that he can be dense.

"Okay everyone ready to go to the Art Studio first?" asked Greg and as soon as they all nodded they left to the Studio before going to the Museum, as the Gym Leader wasn't there at the moment, in which Greg paid for all of them despite being against it.

They were giving a tour by a man in a lab coat and showed them a lot of things in the museum much to their delight from a giant skeleton of a dragon-type Pokemon (Iris), from meteors (Alie), to a fossil of an ancient Pokemon but what was most intriguing to Greg and Hilda there were a white stone and a yellow orb that were founded in the dessert. They couldn't explain it but it felt as if the stones were calling out to them but they just shrugged it off.

Soon they were taken to the back of the museum were the guy said that the gym leader was back there and that she was his wife who was a kind person. After finding a passage to the gym after looking for books and battling a few trainers along the way. They saw a dark-skinned woman with teal hair and lighter teal eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with orange on the pockets. Teal pants that are being held by a peach belt with a white buckle, she was wearing orange sandals.

"Welcome my name is Lenora I am the director of the museum and the Gym Leader in Nacrene city so who is going to challenge me today?" said Lenora

"I will." said Hilda as she stepped up

"Very well then step up and let's battle." said Lenora as she took out a pokeball.

"Good luck Hilda." said Greg as he, Alie, and Iris walked to the side getting ready to watch.

"Go Herdier!/ Go Liepard!" yelled both Lenora and Hilda as there Pokemon appeared glaring at one another ready for a battle

"Since you're the challenger you may start." said Lenora as Hilda nodded

"Alright Liepard use Assist." said Hilda before paw prints appeared all around Liepard before dispersing and was using Aqua Jet heading towards Herdier.

"Herdier dodge it." yelled Lenora as the dog Pokemon moved out of the way but it proved to be futile as Liepard turned around and hit Herdier and knocked him a few feet away.

"Herdier!" yelled Lenora but Herdier got up and was growling towards Liepard, "Good girl now use Take Down." as Herdier started glowing and ran to Liepard at fast speeds and tackled Liepard to the ground with a dust cloud covering them.

"Liepard!" yelled Hilda and saw that Liepard was shakingly getting up.

"Herdier finish this with another Take Down and finish this."

"Liepard quick use Night Slash!" yelled Hilda as both Liepard and Herdier rushed at one another before they were consumed in a cloud of smoke. When the cloud was gone both Liepard and Herdier were on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"It seems this match is a draw. Now let's bring out our final Pokemon and see who will be victorious in this battle." Said Lenora as she recalled Herdier to her Pokeball and took another one out and it showed to be a Watchdog.

"Good job Liepard, you rest now, you deserve it." Said Hilda as she took out a Pokeball and threw it on the air, "Let's win this battle Dewott." as Dewott appeared puffing his chest ready for a battle.

"Alright Dewott use Aqua Jet, Razor Shell combo!" yelled Hilda as Dewott grabbed both scalchops before he was consumed in water and made his way towards Watchdog as he was spinning.

"Watchdog dodge it and use Confuse Ray!" yelled Lenora as Watchdog sends a ghostly ray towards Dewott who stopped before he was hit.

"Dewott!" yelled Hilda as Dewott was trying to keep his balance but kept tumbling down.

"Watchdog use Crunch while Dewott is confused!" as Watchdog ran towards Dewott and bit him before tossing him away towards Hilda.

"Dewott c'mon get out of that confusion! Think of Kusa! What will she say if she saw you like this!" yelled Hilda which made Dewott shake his head as the confusion was gone before he gained fire in his eyes, "Alright Dewott use Water Pulse!"

Dewott made an orb of water in front of him before sending it towards Watchdog and skidded her towards Lenora, "Quickly Dewott, use Razor Shell!" as Dewott ran towards Watchdog and slashed her with both scalchops.

"Watchdog!" yelled Lenora before seeing Watchdog with swirls on her eyes. She gave a small smile as she recalled her Pokemon, "You're more motivated and talented than what I expected, my theory about it was correct. Your fighting style is so enchanting. It is charming. You are a Pokemon Trainer worthy of receiving this Basic Badge!" as she gave Hilda the Basic Badge. Hilda took that badge with a smile.

"Thank you!" said Hilda as Greg, Alie, and Iris came up to her.

"Congrats on the win Hilda you deserved it." Said Greg with a smile.

"Yeah you and Dewott were awesome!" yelled Alie which made Dewott puff out his chest more.

"It was an awesome battle." Said Iris with Axew agreeing.

Before anything else could be said they all heard a voice coming from the entrance of the passage.

"Deeear!" yelled the voice and when they turned they saw that it was the scientist who gave them the tour was the one shouting, "Dear! Come quickly! Team Plasma is threatening to steal some bones!"

"What? What's going on?! Hilda you and your friends come as well." Said Lenora as she ran up the stairs with everyone following her.

When they got there they saw many grunts surrounding the Dragon skeleton getting ready to take but Lenora shouted to them.

"Now, you wait! Enough fooling around!" yelled Lenora which made them turn to her and the group.

"So you've come, Gym Leader. We, Team Plasma, claim this museum's Dragon Skull in the name of Pokemon Liberation!" said a Grunt before the one on his right started talking.

"And to show we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes!" said the Grunt before they both turned to the Skeleton, "And here is our smokescreen!"

"Plaaaaasma!" yelled the Grunt before the others started cheering as well.

"Plaaaaasma!" before they dropped their smoke balls and the room was covered in smoke which made them cough. When they regain their vision they saw the Dragon Skull was missing.

"What's going on?" said Lenora before she ran out of the museum.

"C'mon guys let's go after them." Yelled Greg before they all ran outside.

They all saw Lenora looking both ways before growling in frustration, "Where did they ran off too?"

"Good day, Lenora. Find any good Fossils lately?" said a voice and when they turned they saw a man with curly brown hair and has green eyes. He is wearing a green long-sleeve v-neck shirt with a white shirt underneath, he has red pants with green vertical stripes and a white butterfly as a belt buckle, green and red shoes. He is also wearing a red scarf.

"This is a surprise visit? Are you suffering from artist's block again?" said Lenora before looking at Greg and the group, "Hilda, Greg, Iris, Alie this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!" as they all nodded and looked back to the now known Burgh.

"…Eh? No not really just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?" said Burgh casually.

"What's up?!" shouted Lenora, "Some group just walked away with an exhibit that's what's up!"

Right at that time Bianca came up to them and slammed into Greg knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Nice to see you too Bianca." Said Greg with swirls on his eyes.

"Oh hi, Greg!" said Bianca as she got up and looked at everyone, "What's everybody doing here? Is something wrong?"

Lenora and Burgh who were talking to one another turned to see Greg on the floor with a blonde haired girl on top of him.

"And who is this?" asked Lenora

"This is our friend Bianca, she likes to make an entrance, as you can see." Said Hilda as she rubbed the back of her head while grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, I see. She looks like a trainer maybe she can help us. Let's split up and search for Team Plasma. I'll head to Route 3, I'll take the girls with me while Burgh and Greg go towards Pinwheel Forest and check there." Said Lenora as everyone nodded and the girls went to Route 3 leaving Greg and Burgh there.

"You are…Greg, is it?" asked Burgh as Greg nodded, "Are you raring to round up our robbers?"

"You know it, lead the way Burgh." Said Greg as they walked towards the forest.

**Inside Pinwheel Forest**

"There are two ways to get out of Pinwheel Forest—the road that goes straight and the path that winds through the woods." Said Burgh before he started walking, "I will take the straight road after them! If they're not there, I'll block the exit. Would you please take the other way and check whether Team Plasma is hiding there somewhere? It's basically a single path, so I'm sure you won't get lost. Let's do this for Lenora's sake!" as Burgh left leaving Greg alone.

Greg sighed before taking out Charity much to her pleasure, if hugging him wasn't a clue. Greg just chuckled before gaining a serious expression.

"Alright Charity here's the deal. Team Plasma took an exhibit from a museum and were tasks to look in the forest and find them. Are you ready to kick some ass." Said Greg

"_You know it!__"_ said Charity nodding before trekking into the forest.

**An Hour Later**

After battling a few grunts Greg and the newly evolved Charity were walking into an empty land and saw the same Grunt who took the Skull.

"A pursuer?" he muttered before laughing, "Uh, ha ha. A guy like you—beat some of us?! That can't be helped, but…I'll take you on now! And maybe take your Pokemon as my own."

Charity was growling at the grunt and would've punch him but Greg placed his hand on her shoulders. When she looked she saw Greg smiling at her and nodded. She nodded back before getting ready for a battle.

"Go Partrat!" yelled the Grunt and before could order an attack Greg beat him to it.

"Charity use Aura Sphere!" said Greg as Charity ran up to the small Pokemon and knocked him back to his trainer with swirls on his eyes.

"Wh-what happened?" said the Grunt before shaking his head and taking out his next Pokemon, "Go Patrat!" as another Patrat came out but as before Charity used an Aura Sphere on Patrat knocking it out.

"Good job Charity!" said Greg as Charity just gave him a smile.

"Don't think you won yet, Go Sandile!" yelled the Grunt as a Sandile came out and tried giving Charity an intimidation but failed as Charity gave one back and it frightened the small crocodile, "C'mon Sandile use Sandstorm!" said the Grunt as Sandile complied and the sand around them started to pick up blocking everyone's view.

"Charity use your Aura to sense where Sandile is and use Aura Sphere!" yelled Greg through the sandstorm as Charity nodded and closed her eyes and saw the Aura's of the Grunt and Sandile but before she could attack she saw Greg's Aura and it confused her. Greg's Aura was big for a human and it was dark and filled with death but it didn't feel like that. It felt calm, caring, and love which confused her. She decided to talk to the others about this later and ended the match.

"Fine. Take your stupid skull!" said the Grunt before giving the skull back to Greg.

"So the dream our king had—the dream we had—won't come true…" muttered the Grunt.

'_So they have a king telling them what to do?' _thought Greg before an old man in a brown hat and brown coat, that the wizards from Harry Potter wear, came up to the Grunt.

"How are you holding up, fellow subject of our king?" asked the man to the Grunt in concern.

"Gorm of the Seven Sages!" said the Grunt, "I'm mortified that the skull, which we went to so much trouble to obtain, was stolen from us so easily." as he gave a downcast look.

The man known as Gorm placed his hand on the Grunts shoulders as smiled, "It's not important. We can afford to abandon the Dragon Skull. According to the results of our research, this is not the legendary Pokemon for which Team Plasma is looking. It's completely unrelated." before he then turned to Greg and gave a small glare, "But we will not allow anyone to disrupt our plans and get away with it. We will fix it so you never interfere with us again."

But before the Sage would do anything Burgh appeared, "Oh sweet! The Bug Pokemon were getting all worked up, so I came here and what do I spy with my little eye? This important-looking guy!"

"I don't think you're supposed to compliment the Pokemon robbers Burgh." Said Greg with him and Charity gaining sweatdrops on their faces.

Burgh just laughed before looking back at Gorm, "Are you here to help your friends, whom we've defeated?" before Gorm could answer Lenora and the others appeared as well.

"Greg! Burgh! The others didn't have anything…" said Lenora before looking at Gorm, "And who are you supposed to be? Is this guy the Big Boss?" asked Lenora as Greg shooked his head.

"No this guy is some kind of Sage and what the Grunt said there are 7 total but they do have a king." Whispered Greg to Lenora who nodded as Gorm began speaking.

"I am one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. Ghetsis, another of the Seven Sages, will liberate Pokemon with words alone! The remainder of the Seven Sages have ordered their compatriots to take Pokemon with full force!" as everyone was shocked at his before he continued talking again, "But the odds are a little against us now." Eyeing everyone there.

"To you, the Bug Pokemon user Burgh and the Normal Pokemon user Lenora, I say this. Know your enemies, know yourself, and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles…this time, we shall retreat quietly. To secure the liberation of Pokemon, we will steal Pokemon from Trainers! Even though you are Gym Leaders, we will not tolerate any further obstruction from you. In any case we will settle this someday. I hope you are looking forward to that time as much as I…" said Gorm before he and the Grunt took out a smoke ball and covered their forms and when the smoke was gone so were they.

"They're a speedy bunch." Said Lenora

"Not to mention the talking kind as well, I finished school so that I wouldn't have to listen to the teachers talking but if they keep this up I'm using Aphrodite and ice beaming them to the sky." Said Alie as she raised her hand punching the air above her making Greg, Hilda, and Iris laugh at her antics.

"Such a kid." Said Iris shaking her head which made Alie's face red in anger before yelling at he,

"Oh yeah you're still a kid as well just like me." Yelled Alie

"Maybe I am but I know I'm mature than you." Said Iris before pulling her bottom eyelid down and brought out her tongue.

"Anyways, what are you planning to do, Burgh? Are you going to chase after them?" asked Lenora as Burgh placed his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm…we got back the stolen skull, and if we corner them, there's no telling what they might do. I think I'll be heading back, Lenora…" said Burgh before looking towards Greg and Hilda, "I'll be waiting you two for your challenge at Castelia City's Gym." As Greg and Hilda nodded which made him smile, "I'm certainly looking forward to it!" before he left the forest and back to Castelia City.

After that Lenora thanked our heroes and ask Greg for the Dragon Skull in which he returned and was given a Sun Stone as a reward.

"Hey Brother you got the Sun Stone you wanted!" said Alie happily which confused Lenora.

"Why do you need a Sun Stone? Are you going to evolve a Grass Type Pokemon with it?" Lenora asks as Greg just shooked his head.

"No I'm using it on Himiko, she's one of my Eevee's." replied Greg which confused Lenora even more.

"You're using a Sun Stone to evolve an Eevee? That can't be possible Eevee can't evolve with any stone besides the Fire, Water, and Thunderstone." Said Lenora as Greg just smirked.

"I wouldn't say that just the other night I used a Moon Stone on Luna, my other Eevee and she evolved." Said Greg as Lenora looked at him in shock.

"You have to let me see her!" said Lenora excitedly but Greg just shook his head.

"Maybe I'll use her for the battle tomorrow since you need to heal you Pokemon." Said Greg as Lenora nodded before Greg gained a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is it Greg?" asked Iris.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm forgetting something but I can't seem to remember, it's probably nothing important." Said Greg shrugging it off as they went to Nacrene City to rest.

**Nuvema Town Juniper's Pokemon Lab**

If one were to enter Juniper's Lab they would see papers everywhere on the ground. Speaking of Juniper she was on the computer phone waiting for Greg to call so that she can see the new Pokemon and she was excited.

"He should call any moment and I will be able to see a new Pokemon. I wonder what she looks like, he said that she's a Dark/Ice Type and can also use Flying type moves, I wonder if she has wings? Oh I can't wait." Said Juniper in a daze before looking back to the phone, "C'mon Greg call already don't keep me waiting." She waited for a moment until it was time night time before she got agitated.

"I can't believe he forgot, no matter I'll come after him and make him show me his Pokemon. Muahahahaha" said Juniper as she laughed evilly at the end. If anyone were near the Lab they would be freaked out by Juniper's laugh and leave the place in a hurry.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5. Why are Hilda and Greg attracted to the stones? Why does Greg have a dark Aura? Why am I asking these questions? Find out soon.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please**


	6. Chapter 6 Explanation

**Hikarikit here with Ch. 6 of Pokemon Journey in Unova**

**I was able to finish the other chapters on the other stories and i'm working on Dragonfire right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only my OC's and OP(original Pokemon).**

* * *

"Hey" - Speech

_'Hey' - Thoughts and Pokedex Info_

_"__Hey__" - Poke Speech_

**Hey - Location and Time**

* * *

**Last Time on Pokemon Journey in Unova:**

_**Nuvema Town Juniper's Pokemon Lab**_

_If one were to enter Juniper's Lab they would see papers everywhere on the ground. Speaking of Juniper she was on the computer phone waiting for Greg to call so that she can see the new Pokemon and she was excited._

_"He should call any moment and I will be able to see a new Pokemon. I wonder what she looks like, he said that she's a Dark/Ice Type and can also use Flying type moves, I wonder if she has wings? Oh I can't wait." Said Juniper in a daze before looking back to the phone, "C'mon Greg call already don't keep me waiting." She waited for a moment until it was time night time before she got agitated._

_"I can't believe he forgot, no matter I'll come after him and make him show me his Pokemon. Muahahahaha" said Juniper as she laughed evilly at the end. If anyone were near the Lab they would be freaked out by Juniper's laugh and leave the place in a hurry._

* * *

**Story Start**

* * *

**Next Day**

We see Greg and Lenora looking at one another as their battle is about to start. Hilda, Alie and Iris were watching from the sidelines waiting for the battle to start.

"It seems since my Herdier is still at the Pokemon Center we are going to use one Pokemon for this battle. If that is alright with you?" asked Lenora as Greg just nodded.

"Yes that's fine though it seems you are going to meet Luna earlier then. Let your beauty shine in this battle Luna!" yelled Greg at the end as Luna came out of her Pokeball flying in the air. Lenora was looking at Luna as she had never seen such a Pokemon before and was enticed by her beauty. But before Lenora could take out her Pokemon Kusa, Charity, and Achlys came out of there Pokeballs and were walking towards Hilda and the others.

Everyone was confused about this but just shrugged thinking that they wanted to see Luna battle.

"Okay then let's go Watchdog!" yelled Lenora as her Watchdog appeared and was looking at Luna with a glare, who gave one in return.

"Alright Watchdog use Sand Attack!" yelled Lenora as Watchdog followed and soon the battle started.

**With the Pokemon**

Charity was discussing yesterday's events with Kusa and Achlys about Greg's Aura.

"_I'm telling you girls I don't know what to think about Greg now. I mean yeah he helps us and doesn't care if we win or lose but what if this is all an act before he get rid of us._" said Charity confused on all of this.

Achlys looked at Charity a bit mad, "_But he isn't Charity I've seen his memories remember._"

"_But what if he found some way to change his memories huh? What if the ones you've seen are fake? Remember you were a Ralts when you saw them._"

"_But that doesn't mean I saw them again when I evolved. I kept seeing his memories just to make sure they aren't fake. Every night I get out of my Pokeball seeing his memories taking every detail and you know what THEY AREN'T FAKE!_" yelled Achlys at the end before looking at the battle to see Luna tackle Watchdog before getting hit with a Hypnosis.

Charity was a bit shocked at this since Achlys never yelled before but Kusa started asking her, "_You said it yourself his Aura looked dark and full of death but it wasn't right?_"

"_Yeah it felt calm, caring and love. That's why I'm so confused about this._" said Charity before looking towards Greg who looked worried as Luna was being attack in her sleep.

"_Then you shouldn't be confused Charity. We've all seen what Greg has done for us even for the other Pokemon. We know he would never hurt or use us for his gain, all he wants is a family just like we all do._" said Kusa putting her attention back into the battle leaving Charity to think on what Kusa said.

**Back with Greg**

"C'mon Luna wake up!" yelled Greg but smiled when Luna opened her eyes just enough to dodge Watchdog's Super Fang, "Good girl lets finish this match what do you say." As Luna nodded and flew up in the air and closed her eyes as her horn started glowing.

"Watchdog use Super Fang quickly!" yelled Lenora as Watchdog nodded and quickly jumped to Luna, but she wasn't quick enough as Luna opened her eyes and sent a black beam that looked like space towards Watchdog, and sent her to the ground as dust covered the area, "Watchdog!" when the dust cleared there was Watchdog with swirls on her eyes.

"-sighs- that two matches in a row I lost, either way congratulations on winning Greg, I present to you with the Basic Badge." Said Lenora as she gave Greg the badge.

"Thank you for the match." Said Greg with a smile before Luna tackled him to the ground and was licking his face which made everyone laugh.

"That was an interesting attack Luna did towards the end, I've never seen such an attack before." Said Hilda.

"Maybe it's an attack that only she can do, just like Latios Luster Purge and Latias Mist Ball?" said Iris making everyone nod at her explanation.

"Maybe but that doesn't make the attack any less awesome!" said Alie making Greg chuckle at her sisters antics, "So what is that attacks name brother?"

"Hmm I don't know we'll have to see what it can do when we get the chance, won't we girl." Said Greg towards Luna who nodded.

Charity was looking at Greg still confused on what happened yesterday but Kusa gave her a push and told her to talk to him.

"_Uhm Greg?_" whispered Charity hoping that Greg didn't hear but he did.

"Yes Charity?" asked Greg.

"_Uhm can I talk to you in private with Achlys and Kusa later._" Greg was confused about that but nodded anyways.

"Sure just let me know when you wanna talk okay."

"_I will._" She nodded before going back into her Pokeball.

**Later**

We see Greg walking in Pinwheel Forest going into the clearing from where he got the Dragon Skull from Team Plasma. He looked around making sure no one was around before taking out Charity, Achlys and Kusa.

"So was it you wanted to talk to me about Charity?" asked Greg making Charity a bit nervous but she started talking.

"_It's when we battled those guys from Team Plasma when you told me to look for that Sandile using my Aura. When I did I saw your Aura and I'm confused by it._" said Charity.

"What about my Aura?" asked Greg since he knew that humans have Aura as well not as big as a Pokemon's Aura.

"_It was bigger than any human should have not to mention it was dark and full of death._" Said Charity.

"So you're saying that I'm an evil person?" asked Greg looking towards the ground which made Charity run up to him and hug him.

"_NO! I'm not saying that it's just that I never seen anything like it before and also it didn't feel like death it felt calm, caring, and love. So don't think like that you aren't evil you've done more for me than our last trainer and even my own family HAS EVER DONE!_" yelled Charity as she cried towards the end remembering what her family did just because she looked different. Kusa and Achlys looked towards the floor having went through the same thing with their families.

Greg gave a frown before hugging Charity tightly while whispering soothing words to her.

"Don't worry I would rather throw myself to the gates of the Underworld than hurt anyone of you girls." Said Greg smiling warmly towards them.

"Well now isn't this a lovely sight." Said a male voice that when they turned they saw a tanned man with brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a black trenchcoat and under this he was wearing a grey shirt, black pants and black combat boots. He has a mechanical gauntlet on his left wrist and also a visor-like goggles.

"Who are you?" asked Greg which made the man laugh.

"Let's just say that I'm the guy who was hired to take those Pokemon you got there." Said the man with a grin which made Kusa, Achlys, and Charity growl at the man.

"What makes you think I'm just going to give you my Pokemon?" said Greg with a glare.

"Oh I don't think you have much of a choice." Said the man before an Ursaring came out holding a tied up Alie who was crying which made Greg and the Pokemon gasps.

"ALIE!" yelled Greg as the man laughed cruelly.

"Like I said you don't have much of a choice you either give me those Pokemon or I will kill this little girl."

Greg was looking back and forth between Alie and his Pokemon. He couldn't give up either of them as they are his family. For what seemed like an eternity but was actually a few minutes Greg sighed, "Alright you win." which shocked the Pokemon, except Kirlia, thinking that Greg just gave them up.

"Good choice now have that Kirlia tie you up on that tree." Said the man as Greg nodded towards Kirlia who used her psychic to tie him up. After that was done the man pointed his weapon towards the Pokemon and turned them to stone. After putting them in cases he was leaving but stopped when he heard Greg shout.

"Wait what about my sister you promised to let her go." Said Greg but the man started laughing maniacally.

"That was the deal but I haven't had some 'action' in a long time and this girl will be enough for me. I can't wait to make her scream for more." Said the man as he touched Alie's cheek making her cry more.

"What…did…you say?!" said Greg shocked at the man was going to do to his little sister.

"Are you really that dumb well let me put it in words you will understand. I…AM…GOING…TO….RAPE….HER…get the picture." As the man was leaving with his Ursaring in tow before stopping as he felt an unexplainable pressure around him that when he turned he saw a dark Aura surrounding Greg, who was looking at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes, and was mumbling something.

"W-what did you say?" asked the man fearing the Aura around Greg as he saw a figure above him looking at him with blood red eyes.

"I'm…going to…KILL YOU!" yelled Greg before the Aura completely covered him. When the Aura disappeared the man was shocked at Greg's appearance.

First his normal black hair turned white with a yellow crescent crown on his head. His attire changed as well he is wearing a dark-gray skin tight long-sleeve shihakusho, a dark-gray coat with black and red markings on his waist that reaches his legs, black pants, and yellow shoes. He also has yellow gauntlets on his wrists. But what was most noticeable were the wings on Greg's back, they were ghostly black with six red tips, resembling claws, three on each wing.

"W-what are y-you?" said the man fearfully when Greg opened his eyes and saw the same blood red eyes as the figure from before.

Greg didn't say anything just looked at the man with an emotionless expression before disappearing and appearing with Alie in his arms. The man was shocked before looking back only to see his Ursaring knockout on the floor. The man looked back at Greg, who untied Alie, and took a step back as Greg was walking towards him.

"C-c'mon you know I was playing right I wasn't going to do anything to her. Please have mercy!" said the man before he was punch by Greg.

"Mercy?" whispered Greg in a deathly calm voice which scared the man more, "After what you were going to do to my little sister. You're asking for mercy? To forgive you for touching her, I don't think mercy is going to cut it." As he started assaulting the man this happened for a few minutes until Greg threw the bloody and beaten man to his Ursaring.

Greg walked towards the man and his Pokemon when he was about 10 feet from them his mouth started producing purple flames but before he could attack he felt four different arms hugging him. Greg turned his head to see Alie, Charity, Kusa, and Achlys crying.

"No more brother please no more." Whispered Alie.

"_Please stop this Greg, this isn't you please come back to us._" said Kusa as Charity and Achlys nodded.

Soon enough Greg started returning to normal before falling to the ground unconscious from the power.

"_Greg!_/Brother!" yelled the girls before taking him back to Nacrene City not noticing that the mysterious man and his Ursaring had left the area.

**Moments Before in another dimension**

Sitting in a throne-like chair was a white equine resembling a Qilin or a Centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, the wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of its underbelly resumes past its waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

This is Arceus the God of Pokemon and it was thinking over another challenge to give on its Chosen One's journey. Before it could think anymore Arceus felt a strong power that caught its attention.

"_What's this?_" said the God before a dark portal opened and another Pokemon appeared.

It was large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. It has six thick legs with three gold claws on each foot and two gold half rings as well. It has two large black ghostly wings with red tips that can resemble claws. This was Giratina the Renegade Pokemon who lives in the Distortion world, a world opposite from the real world.

"_Lady Arceus!_" yelled Giratina in a feminine voice, "_Did you just feel that._" As Arceus nodded.

"_Yes I did it seems your chosen or 'child' has awakened and I was about to see why since we have another year before the announcement of the tournament._" said Arceus before one of her plates appeared and saw what happened to Greg. After watching this they both became enraged at what a human male was going to do to a little girl, but before Arceus could start ranting she stopped when noticing the sad look Giratina gave as she looked at the transformed Greg.

"_You know it wasn't your fault, Giratina, no one could have predicted what happened all those years ago. You've tried to save them._"

"_But he is going to hate me, it was my fault that his parents are dead, It's all my fault._" Said Giratina crying at what happened.

"_You know Greg isn't like that, you were attacked when his parents came to rescue you. Even with their final breaths they asked you to watch over them and you have through your world. You've watched as they grew up, you've protected them when they were in danger._" said Arceus softly making Giratina nod, "_Now since he has awakened you are allowed to train him until the announcement and before the tournament begins. So go, and greet him, but do it quick before the others get here and complain about this._" As they both gave a small chuckle as Giratina left in a portal.

**Greg's Mindscape**

Greg woked up to see that he was in a place that he doesn't know but it seemed very familiar. It was strange if he was honest from where he was standing he looked up to see the ground and when he looked down he saw the sky. There were also many crystal or mirror pillars floating around but before he could think he saw Giratina, in her Origin Forme, appeared in front of him. He fell back at seeing the large Pokemon which made Giratina giggle as his reaction.

"_It's been a long time since I have seen you Greg._" Said Giratina which made Greg confused.

"What do mean a long time? I've never seen you before?" said Greg.

"_You mean you don't recognize me, well I can't blame you, you were a baby at the time I healed you._"

"You mean to tell me that the Pokemon my parents told me about, that saved me from dying, was you?" shock was shown in Greg's face as Giratina nodded before he smiled, "Thank you!" said Greg as he bowed to the Renegade Pokemon which made her chuckle before she floated near Greg and gently rubbed her head against him.

"_Think nothing of it, besides now that you have awakened your power I can start training you to control it better._" Said Giratina as Greg nodded.

"That's great now I can protect my family and friends better."

"_Though it's mostly to prepare yourself for what going to happen soon._"

"What's going to happen?"

"_We are having a tournament. Some of the Legendary Pokemon have chosen their Chosen Ones and must battle for what I do not know as Lady Arceus didn't tell us._"

"So you are just using us to battle." Said Greg anger in his voice as he started to change.

Giratina saw this and quickly rubbed her head against him hoping to calm him down, "_NO! I trust Lady Arceus and she would never use you like that. She may not have said it but I believe that there is something more than that but what it is I don't know really. Also I would never use you like that I saw you grow up and I care about you too much and I even protected you when you were little._" Said Giratina as tears started to fall which calmed down Greg as he returned to normal before hugging Giratina.

"So what will I be learning?" asked Greg after a moment of silence between the two.

"_I will be teaching you everything I know and if you impress me enough I'll teach you my special move Shadow Force._" Said Giratina as Greg nodded, "_Also to be able to heal you when you were little I gave you a bit of my power. So in a way you are part Pokemon._" As Greg nodded a bit seeing the logic.

"So does that mean you're like my mother as well?" asked Greg which made Giratina froze for a moment before nodding nervously.

"_I-If you want me to be, I know I can never replace Lilith but I will try to be a good mother to you._" Before smirking a bit, "_Though now I can tease you to give me grandchildren now._"

Greg blushed a bit, "OH COME ON I HEAR THAT FROM PROF. JUNIPER ALL THE TIME. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO TELL ME AS WELL!" which made Giratina laugh before becoming serious.

"_Okay then let's start with teaching you Dragonbreath though may have gotten it down but it you did it without thinking so we will start with that, alright._" Said Giratina as Greg nodded, "_Now I will be using my own Dragonbreath but it will be weakened. What I want you to do is counteract mine with yours until you can do that attack over and over without tiring yourself and also find a way to keep your transformation longer._"

Greg didn't have a chance to answer as Giratina started assaulting him with Dragonbreath and was dodging and trying to recreate the attack but was having no luck.

**Timeskip**

For what seemed like a long time we see Greg on the knees panting. He had only been able to use Dragonbreath about 6 times before feeling tired, and if he was honest with himself his new mother was a slave driver she kept attacking him when he was tired to move, but he was able to counter her Dragonbreath with his own, though he thinks she used a full powered Dragonbreath a couple of times, but he wasn't sure.

"_Not bad Greg you were able to get the hand of Dragonbreath but you still get tired from using the transformation we will work on that tonight when you go to sleep._" As Greg nodded too tired to speak before falling back snoring away which made Giratina giggle before leaving back to Arceus domain and deal with the other Legendaries.

* * *

**Ch. 6 End**

**That's chapter 6 of Pokemon Journey in Unova. What is this that Arceus has in store in the tournament? Is it for the legendaries amusement or something more? What will happen next for Greg and the gang? Tune in next time.**

**Next Chapter: Castelia City**

**Like it? Hate it? Review or PM please.**


End file.
